There also exist, in the prior art, chip cards with mixed functioning with contact and without contact, also referred to as “dual interface” cards in English terminology. The majority of these cards have a microelectronic module provided with contacts, the said module having a radio frequency communication interface connected to the terminals of an antenna that is itself produced in the card body, rather than on the module itself.
Thus the double communication interface cards according to the prior art consist of:                an electronic module comprising the chip, the contact-type connection terminal block situated on the front face, and two contacts situated on the rear face allowing connection to the antenna,        a plastic card, comprising an antenna,        an electrically conductive material allowing connection between the electronic module and the antenna.        
This structure in general procures a good communication range in operation, because of the large size of the antenna, but proposes a series of problems in producing the mechanical and electrical connection between the antenna and the module, causing losses of reliability or efficiency in manufacture.
These cards are generally manufactured according to the following steps:                manufacturing the card body comprising an antenna. These antenna can be manufactured using known methods using incrusted copper wires, either conductive ink printing or the etching of copper on the internal material of the card body,        manufacturing the electronic micromodule comprising contacts on a first and on the second face, the chip and connection points for the antenna,        machining, in the card body, the cavity for housing the electronic micromodule, whilst baring the connection surfaces of the antenna situated inside the card body,        bonding the electronic micromodule, establishing electrical connection between it and the bared connection areas of the antenna.        
This connection can be obtained by known methods, such as the dispensing of conductive adhesive that will then be polymerised, the use of conductive adhesive or pastes in an anisotropic fashion (in the thickness), or the use of a polymer spring deposited on the micromodule (compressible projecting conductive stud).
These methods of manufacturing this type of card currently pose the following problems:                the need to manufacture specific card bodies for “dual interface” cards, comprising an antenna and therefore giving rise to complex manufacturing methods,        the need to machine the card bodies, baring the antenna surfaces, which reduces manufacturing efficiency,        the use of a specific method of bonding the electronic micromodule in the specific card allowing electrical interconnection of the micromodule and antenna.        
These methods are often very slow in comparison with the methods generally used for standard chip cards, and cause additional losses in manufacturing efficiency.
The methods of interconnection between module and antenna used consequently greatly limit the reliability of the final card. This is because the mechanical and thermal stresses inflicted on the card during its use gives rise to breaks in connection, or significant increases in the electrical resistance of this connection, giving rise to a loss of performance of the card during use.
Thus this type of card cannot be guaranteed over a very long period of use (greater than five years for example), which limits the applications available for this type of card.
To mitigate these manufacturing problems, it has been thought to integrate the antenna directly on the microelectronic module, and then to simply transfer the module into a chip card body, which is easy to achieve at low cost and with great reliability, with the majority of inserting machines for manufacturing chip cards.
Such a design is described in EP 0 875 039 B1, in relation to its FIG. 6A/6B which is reproduced below (FIGS. 1A and 1B of the present patent application). As will be described more amply below, this known design simplifies manufacture and makes it more reliable, but introduces a new problem compared with the previous technology with the antenna in the card body. This is because the module described in this document presents a problem of degraded functioning in contactless mode, because the module antenna is produced on one face of the module, whilst the electrical contacts are produced on the other face of the module, directly opposite the antenna. Because of this, the electrical contacts being metallic, they interfere with the electromagnetic flux between the reader and the antenna, to the point of greatly degrading the contactless communication capacity of the module.